Echoes
by Dark-flames
Summary: Hermione Granger strolled up the hall, head bowed. Draco walked beside her. As equals the drew nearer, eventually close enough to feel the cold. Young faces looked up seraching for guidance. Hogwarts cleverest students raised their heads, was this the end
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I often forget about these, but shouldn't it be soooo obvious that I don't owe any of the Harry Potter JK Rowling(I bow to thee almighty JK) gooness. i don't make a profit of this either.. Although I had a very interesting dream about that just the other day... Right, I'll stop there!_

_Summary: Sometimes you find yourself in the most unlikely places. When students of various ages, mostly youngsters, are captured on the lone little hill outside of Hogsmead someone must raise up in their hour of need to protect them and guide them into lives filled with conflict and terror. And who better suited for the part then our very own Hermione. But who ends up helping her? And is it for the right reasons... And how do Harry and Ron and our other acqueitances fit in?_

_Chapter summary: A bit of a first insight, introduction... Herm has trouble keepign a straight face, Malfoy is wondering weather he's really insane or if it's juts the multiple meetings with death eaters, and poor kiddo Trevor(who he is? no clue!) is in a bad place... _

_ A/N: __ Well I couldn't figure out how to make a starter in a story like this so basically I just decided to throw you into it all, maybe I'll make an epiloge later on.. THough I'm not good with understanding this whole fanficitonnet thing... Well read and review... Love you guys, mush mush... DF_

**Emotions**

'Malfoy.' She shouted down the hall. It echoed off the stone walls like a ball would bounce down the same corridor.

Stunned at the sudden silence following her call she shook her head and moved towards the frozen boy.

And he turned around slowly, at the came time letting his eyes flutter to the three directions from which someone might appear suddenly.

He saw none and finally his gaze fell on the girl ahead of him. She was walking towards him with determined steps, and head slightly bowed. She didn't meet his eyes as he stared her down but rather focused on the floor below.

'This is too dangerous.' He hissed as she drew near enough to hear him

'Trevor is gone.' She retorted looking up at him and for the first time she was near enough to let him see the long circles under her eyes and sunken hungered face.

Her eyes had lost a bit of sparkle and looked lost and hard, while her hair was flattened from dirt and fell down her back, as she kept pulling her hand through it causing even more dirt to fastened on it.

Her face had some spots of dark grease on it, and the black circles underneath her eyes added to the bizarre look.

If some of the Hogwarts professors saw their beloved student now they would most likely step away from the poor girl.

He himself looked nothing like the Malfoy he was anymore. His blonde almost white hair was darker now from the same dirt that filled the girls, and his eyes where almost gray, while his face had sunken.

But he didn't look as obviously hungered as she did.

Her whole body screamed the words at him, give me food, please I'm hungry…

He sighed as he processed her words. The words of his closest friend here within the enemy lines. Hermione looked up at him saddened by his previously rash behavior.

'I didn't mean it like that Hermione. They have been talking about another execution. I think they'll get on to that soon, to set more examples. We have to be careful, they won't survive much longer would they loose you.' He explained himself.

True, she had become somewhat of a leader for the groups of kidnapped students of varying ages, all younger then the two of them.

She had assumed the role in the dungeons of whatever castle they where prisoners within as she had protected one of the fourth year girls from being tortured.

And she was after all the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, a part of a golden trio everyone had some form of everlasting hope and trust to…

He hadn't quite understood it. He had been shunned away from in the beginning, but then it had become public knowledge he and book worm Hermione had bounded long ago in the warless halls of libraries. And that they kept full trust in each other although others did not.

And he had been accepted as well, and they took his help. That had all been months ago, maybe three months, and now they where already known by all the kidnapped children there as those one could trust and that would bring them the little sheds of hope…


	2. dear readers

Dear readers,

I wanted to make sure you all knew how much I love and appreciate you and that every review and every number that increases upon someone reading my story makes my day. Thank you for all the amazing support, ideas, and warmth that you've brought.

Lately, as you may or may not have noticed, I have not been updating any stories despite my promises and I apologize. My life has taken some un-expected turns which have craved my attention more than the writing, sadly, but I am working hard to resolve all this and hopefully, at the latest, I will be able to not only start updating regularly but also wrap up several storylines during the spring.

I hope you will all remain with me through this process and keep reading and reviewing (or just feel free to e mail or write a review notice about whatever, I answer all those I can and find a return address to).

Thank you again for your support, you are all amazing,

All my love & be safe out there,

Darkflames/Petra


End file.
